


Corsa delle 48 ore

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, raccolta di flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flashfic per la Corsa delle 48 ore http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58989680#lastpost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha Romanoff

**“L’amore è un’arma, mia cara. Da sempre è così. Il problema è che in pochi sanno come brandirla.” – Once Upon a Time**

 

 

C’erano due cose che le avevano detto quando era solo una ragazzina che sputava sangue durante gli allenamenti per diventare una delle persone più letali del mondo. Da un lato che l’amore fosse solo per i bambini, che non poteva esistere e che non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere di farsi annebbiare la mente da esso.

Dall’altro che l’amore poteva essere un’arma potentissima. Aveva sorriso all’uomo che le aveva detto quelle parole. L’assassino più pericoloso che il mondo avesse mai conosciuto che le accarezzava delicatamente una guancia con la mano metallica che di solito usava per finire le sue vittime. Il Soldato d’Inverno che doveva essere solo un’arma e che sapeva amare e lo aveva insegnato anche a lei. 

Le aveva detto che sei mai avesse amato davvero qualcuno, avrebbe dovuto usare questi sentimenti per rendersi ancora più forte. Perché l’amore non rendeva deboli. L’amore ti dava più forza di qualsiasi altro sentimento. L’amore ti muoveva. 

Ed era per l’amore che provava per quell’uomo che aveva tradito la madrepatria e tutto quelle che le avevano insegnato. Era per vendetta che aveva compiuto molte azioni che l’avevano poi portata allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Era solo vendetta per l’amore che le avevano tolto e l’aveva trasformato in un’arma potentissima.


	2. Tony Stark

**“Quando un padre e un figlio non vanno d’accordo, di solito vuol dire che hanno tutto in comune.” – Everwood**

 

 

Aveva sempre considerato suo padre come un rompiscatole, sin da quando era bambino. Crescendo quella parola si era evoluta in un molto meno sofisticato testa di cazzo. E lo odiava. Lo odiava con ogni atomo del proprio corpo e faceva sempre di tutto pur di stare lontano da New York il più possibile. Non che quando fosse a casa le cose cambiassero. Suo padre non c’era mai. Troppo impegnato con il proprio lavoro e sicuramente anche con altre donne, se poteva leggere bene lo sguardo di sua madre. Quella donna probabilmente si pentiva ogni giorno di essersi sposata con Howard Stark, ma non poteva divorziare perché questo non sarebbe stato ben visto dai loro altolocati sedicenti amici.

Odiava suo padre così tanto che aveva finito per diventare esattamente come lui. Si era fatto odiare dal mondo intero. Aveva riempito pagine di inchiostro con il proprio nome stampato sopra. Donne, alcool, lavoro. Aveva fatto i suoi stessi errori. Solo in un tempo diverso. Un tempo in cui la donna con cui aveva pensato di poter trascorrere la sua vita lo aveva lasciato per questi motivi. 

Tony Stark odiava suo padre così tanto, senza rendersi mai conto di quanto fossero simili in realtà. 


	3. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**“Quanto al fatto che siamo stati a letto insieme, io non me ne pentirò mai.” – Grey’s Anatomy**

 

 

Aveva aperto gli occhi sentendo un rumore nella stanza. Accanto a lui il letto era vuoto, ma le lenzuola ancora calde. Si era mosso solo un po’, per poter guardare l’uomo che si stava rivestendo velocemente. 

“Capitano, dove stai andando?”

Gli occhi azzurri di Steve Rogers erano subito incatenati ai suoi e Tony sentiva i brividi scorrere lungo il suo corpo. Poteva nuovamente sentire le sue mani sul proprio corpo. Le sue labbra calde. Poteva riportare alla mente ogni sensazione e desiderava che quell’uomo ritornasse subito a letto.

“Di solito la parte dello scappare prima che l’altro si svegli è mia, non rubarmi così il ruolo.”

Si era seduto, appoggiando la schiena contro la testiera del letto e osservando per un secondo il letto sfatto. E non dal dormire.

“Non so cosa mi sia preso, Tony. Non dovrei essere qui. Tu hai la signorina Potts e…”

Lo aveva guardato mentre si passava le dita tra i capelli e si era sentito un verme. Era vero. aveva Pepper. Stava con Pepper. Amava Pepper.

Ma quando erano arrivati in quella camera d’albergo subito dopo la battaglia di New York e Steve era davvero preoccupato per lui, perché uno non cade ogni giorno da un’altra dimensione e viene recuperato all’ultimo minuto da Hulk.

“Non mi è sembrato che la scorsa notte questo ti abbia fermato. Anzi. Non so se sia la giovinezza o il siero, ma sei insaziabile.”

Steve aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, guardandolo male. Ormai si era abituato a quello sguardo.

“E’ stato un attimo di debolezza. Tu sei impegnato, per l’amor di Dio! Hai una fidanzata, Tony.” Si era passato una mano sugli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro. “E’ stato  un errore che non dovevo commettere.”

“Mi dispiace, Capitano. Io non riesco a pentirmi di aver fatto sesso con te.”

Steve Rogers gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo che non sapeva come interpretare, prima di uscire dalla stanza e lasciarlo da solo, a fissare una porta che non si sarebbe riaperta.


	4. Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff

**“È difficile raccontare una bugia al contrario perché manca un ricordo reale. Chi mente, prepara una storia in ordine e non riesce a dirla al contrario” – Lie to me**

 

 

Clint Barton aveva osservato la donna seduta di fronte a lui con la sua secondogenita in braccio. E improvvisamente gli tornava in mente un volto più giovane ricoperto di piccole ferite, molte delle quali le aveva inferte lui stesso, e i suoi esili polsi erano legati dietro la sua schiena. Gli tornava in mente un altro taglio di capelli, un’altra tonalità di rosso. 

“Tutto questo mi ricorda Budapest.”

La donna aveva riso alla sua battuta.

“Stavolta sono io a ricordare Budapest diversamente.”

“No, c’è di nuovo qualcuno che vuole la tua testa.”

Sospirando aveva messo la bambina a terra, dicendole che doveva parlare di lavoro con il suo papà. Clint le aveva osservate, aveva osservato il sorriso di Natasha, ed era uno di quelli falsi, di quelli studiati a tavolino, al contrario di quello di sua figlia. Quello era genuino. 

“Come stai?”

“Divinamente, Clint. Gli Stati Uniti vogliono la mia testa. L’Hydra vuole la mia testa. E lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non esiste più.”

L’uomo aveva sospirato, allungandosi sul tavolo per prenderle una mano. 

“Hai fatto ciò che andava fatto.”

“Non lo so, Clint. Ho mentito di nuovo. Ho mentito a Steve e anche a Tony. Le bugie sono diventate così naturali che non so più neppure io quale sia la verità.”

“Vedova Nera, dopo Fury, sei la miglior spia del mondo. Le tue bugie almeno sembrano la realtà. Ieri Laura ha scoperto che le ho mentito sulla mia ultima missione perché mi ha chiesto dei dettagli qua e la e non sapevo più cosa le stavo raccontando. Le avevo raccontato una storia, e poi non la ricordavo più neppure io.”

“Non ho detto a Steve che ho sempre conosciuto l’identità del Winter Soldier. Non ho detto a Tony che ho scoperto come sono morti i suoi genitori.”

“Tu non menti, Nat. Ometti la verità e questo ti ha permesso di sopravvivere fino ad oggi. I compartimenti della tua mente sono a tenuta stagna e tu sai cosa stai raccontando alle persone. A volte credo che saresti capace di mentire anche ad un macchina della verità.”

La donna aveva scosso la testa e aveva sorriso. E gli era davvero sembrata molto più giovane, come se avesse avuto di nuovo di fronte la ragazza che aveva deciso di non uccidere a Budapest, disobbedendo così agli ordini.

“Quando Steve mi ha descritto l’aggressore di Fury non potevo crederci. E ovviamente non mi ha riconosciuta di nuovo, ma ormai non me ne stupisco più in alcun modo. Il mio ricordo è stato cancellato dalla sua mente, e io continuerò a raccontare bugie al riguardo.”


	5. Tony Stark

**“Io devo scegliere cosa vale la pena raccontare, se l'orrore o il desiderio. E ho scelto il desiderio... il mio desiderio così impuro, così impossibile, così immorale, ma non importa. Perché è quello che ci rende vivi” – “Youth – la giovinezza” di Paolo Sorrentino**

 

 

La prima volta che aveva visto quell’uomo dal vivo non ci aveva quasi creduto. Era molo più bello che in qualsiasi foto avesse mai visto. E ne aveva viste a dozzine. Molte delle quali facevano parte della collezione privata di suo padre e poi le aveva ereditate lui. Captain America aveva sempre dominato la sua fantasia. Quando suo padre gli parlava, spesso lo faceva per ricordargli di quanto fosse retto Steve Rogers, di quanto l’America non avesse perso solo un simbolo, ma anche un cittadino modello. E Tony era cresciuto nel mito di quell’uomo. La sua camera era piena di poster del suo eroe. 

Era così che aveva sviluppato una cotta per qualcuno che era morto prima della fine della seconda guerra mondiale. Ben 25 anni prima della sua nascita.

Il desiderio che provava verso quell’uomo era qualcosa che aveva sempre trovato sbagliato. Qualcosa di immorale. Qualcosa di blasfemo. Quello era Captain America e lui si era masturbato più di una volta immaginando che fossero le mani del biondo a toccarlo. Cercava di immaginare come potessero essere le sue labbra, o quale sapore potesse avere. E sapeva che era sbagliato. Era un desiderio che aveva cercato di uccidere da quando si era reso conto che desiderava un altro uomo. Era un desiderio malato, un desiderio irrealizzabile.

Ma quando Steve Rogers gli aveva rivolto la parola per la prima volta, tutto il poco buon senso che poteva avere si era autodistrutto e in lui si era nuovamente risvegliato tutto il desiderio che aveva provato in passato.


	6. Tony Stark

**“Io sono il frutto di quello che mi è stato fatto. È il principio fondamentale dell'universo: a ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale e contraria” – “V per Vendetta” delle sorelle Wachowski**

 

 

Me l’hanno chiesto più volte da dove sia nato questo desiderio di indossare la mia armatura rossa e dorata. Egoismo? Certo. Narcismo? Pure, altrimenti avrei scelto altri colori. Senso di colpa? Moltissimo.

Iron Man è la creatura nata da ciò che ho seminato e poi raccolto. Iron Man è l’unico modo per espiare le mie troppe colpe. Per troppo tempo sono stato cieco e sordo e non mi accorgevo delle cose che mi stavano succedendo attorno. Ero bravo solo a spassarmela quando non stavo costruendo armi che potevano uccidere anche troppe persone innocenti. Sono stato un ottuso coglione che troppo tardi si è accorto di quanto stesse sbagliando. Di quanto non fosse tutto bianco e nero. Di quanto ci fosse qualcosa di più importante per cui vivere oltre ad accatastare denaro su denaro. Spesso anche denaro sporco.

Iron Man è la mia risposta, la mia reazione. L’armatura ed io siamo uno ed esistiamo solo per cercare di rimediare ai miei errori. Me l’hanno sempre ripetuto che ad ogni azione compiuta corrisponderà una reazione, positiva o negativa che sia. Le mie azioni in passato non sono state molto positive, e le reazioni non potevano esserlo di conseguenza. 

Ora posso solo cercare di migliorare tutto questo. Per me, per le persone che amo. Per quelli che sono stati affetti dalle mie scelte sbagliate.


	7. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**“Per la cronaca... Sono pazzesco a baciare, lo siamo tutti noi nerd, perché lo apprezziamo di più!” – Pixels**

 

 

Aveva continuato a fare una battuta pessima dietro l’altra. Tutte a sfondo sessuale. Alcune velate, altre molto meno. E aveva continuato a farlo solo perché l’uomo che aveva di fronte continuava ad arrossire e guardarlo male. Vedere le guance rosse di Capitan America era elettrizzante e gli faceva solo venire più voglia di continuare. E non c’era nessuno a salvarlo visto che in quel momento erano gli unici due in cucina.

“Stark, basta.” Gli occhi di Steve Rogers lo guardavano duramente, cercando di nascondere tutto l’imbarazzo che potevano provare in quel momento.

“Ma sono serio, Capitano. Deve pur esserci qualcosa di vero sulle mie doti visto quanta carta straccia è stata riempita di inchiostro per dare modo alle mie amanti occasionali di decantare le mie lodi.”

“Stark.” 

Tony aveva solo sorriso all’ennesimo rimprovero. Gli piaceva il modo in cui Steve pronunciava il suo cognome. Poteva continuare a dargli fastidio anche solo per questo. 

“Cosa c’è? Vuoi provare a darmi un bacio? Non mi tirerei indietro. E per la cronaca e modestamente parlando, i miei baci sono spaziali. I tuoi come potrebbero essere? Epici come lo sei tu?”

“Giuro che se non la finisci…”

“Cosa faresti? Mi baceresti? Guarda che potrei non tirarmi indietro.” 

Il nuovo rossore sulle guance di Steve era adorabile. 

Solo non si era aspettato le labbra di Steve Rogers sulle proprie.


	8. James Barnes/Natasha Romanoff

**“Ogni pistola ha la sua voce e questa la conosco” – Il buono, il brutto e il cattivo di Sergio Leone**

 

 

Quando Steve gliene aveva parlato non voleva crederci. Quando le hanno parlato dei proiettili sovietici non voleva ancora crederci. Conosceva quel cecchino. Conosceva le sue armi. Le conosceva ma non voleva crederci.

Sulla sua pelle c’era già un segno lasciato da lui e dalle sue letali armi. E anche se lui non la ricordava, lei conosceva lui. Fin troppo bene. 

“ _ O _ _ нa mеня _ .” Lo aveva sentito pronunciare e non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la sua voce. Anche se fossero passati dei secoli l’avrebbe sempre riconosciuta. Anche mentre era distante, o attutita dalla maschera. Avrebbe provato sempre terrore quando le sue pistole erano puntate contro di lei.

Non sbagliava mai. Era il migliore. E nessuno lo avrebbe mai eguagliato. 

Quando il Soldato d’Inverno aveva una preda, non la lasciava fino a quando non l’aveva finita. Questa volta lo era lei. Questa volta non era solo uno scudo attraverso cui sparare per colpire la preda. Questa volta lo era lei direttamente. E lui non si sarebbe fermato per nulla al mondo. La missione andava portata sempre a termine. E James non si ricordava assolutamente di lei.

E questo era il suo unico pensiero mentre un colpo d’arma da fuoco le colpiva la spalla e le faceva perdere l’equilibrio. 


End file.
